Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by JackTheRipper1
Summary: Lesst selbst!
1. Harry ist verliebt!

"Warum muss ich nur immer an Ginny denken?",überlegte Harry während er auf seinen Bett lag. Er vermisste Ginny und er wußte nicht warum, natürlich vermisste er auch Ron und Hermine aber nicht auf die Art wie er Ginny vermieste.  
*Tok,Tok*  
Durch ein klopfen an seinem Fenster wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerrisen, eine Eule klopfte an das Fenster.  
Er satnd auf und öffnete das Fenster, sofort kam die Eule reingschossen ,flog ein paar Runden setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter und knabberte gebüslich an seinem Ohr.  
Es war Pig die Eule von Ron, seinem besten Freund.  
Er machte den Brief schnell auf und lass:  
  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Willst du nicht zu uns kommen, Hermine kommt auch, dann musst du dich nicht mehr mit den Muggeln rumschlagen.  
Wir würden dich Morgen abholen.  
Schreib einfach deine Antwort.  
  
Grüß  
Ron  
  
PS: Wir kommen diesmal besser nicht per Flohpulver.  
  
"Natürlich will ich ,dann kann ich endlich Ginny wiedersehen...Was denk ich da, das ist doch Schwachsinn ich freue mich natürlich Ron und Hermine wiederzusehen.", sagte Harry leise während er eine Antwort schrieb. 


	2. Liebt er mich?

Schweißgebadet wacht Hermine auf.  
"Ron. Wenn ich mich nicht bald traue es dir zu sagen werde ich keine Nacht mehr durchschlafen.",sagt sie leise.  
Sie wacht jeden Abend mit den gleichen Traum auf: Sie steht mitten im Schnee und sieht vor sich einen Rothaarigen Jungen, aber mit jeden Schtitt den sie auf ihn zu geht ,bewegt er sich weiter weg.  
"Ich hofffe du empfindest das gleiche für mich wie ich für dich.   
jedesmal wenn ich dich sehe habe ich ein kribbeln im Bauch ,mir wird hriß und meien Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Wie gerne würde ich dir sagen das ich dich über alles liebe aber ich habe angst dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiederst.", denkt sie wobei ihr langsam sie Tränen kommen.  
"RON. ICH LIEBE DICH!",schreit sie heraus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron schreckt aus sienen Traum auf.  
"Ich könnte schwören ich habe gerade Herdpmine schreien hören, dass sie mich liebt.  
Aber das war nur ein Traum. Ein Wunschtraum , der schönste Wunschtraum den ich jemals hatte.",denkt er, dreht sich um und fällt in einen ruhigen Schlaf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ich muss jetzt schlafen ,weil morgen Ron kommt und ich dann ausgeschlafen sein will.",sagt Hermine leise und legt sich wieder schlafen. 


	3. Wieder im Fuchsbau

*Dong*  
"Das müssen deine missratenen Freunde sein.",schreit Onkel Vernon Harry an.  
Der angeschriene rennt zur Tür und öffnet sie.  
Vor der Tür stehen Ron und Hermine.  
"Hallo Harry.",ruft hermine und fällt ihn um den Hals.  
Ron guckt sie dabei etwas schief von der Seite an.  
Nachdem Hermine ihn wieder losgelassen hat begrüsst ihn auch Ron und schnappt sich einen Koffer.  
Den Koffer packt er ihn den unnatürlich großen(schreibt man das jetzt mit ss oder immer noch mit ß?)Kofferraum von einem New Beattle.  
"Warum ist Ginny nicht mitgekommen?",fragt Harry Ron.  
"Die hat sich Heute morgen ihn ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und ist seit Anfang der Woche schon total aufgeredt das du kommst.Seit wann interresiert dich das eigentlich?",fragt Ron ihn mit einen frechen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"So wir sind da."ruft Arthur Weasley von vorne.  
"Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt das wi überhaupt losgefahren sind.",meint Hermine verwirrt.  
"Und ich dachte das ging nur mir so."sagt Harry an Hermine gewand(Wie schreibt man denn das).  
"Hallo Hermine. Hallo Harry schön euch wieder zu sehen.",ruft Molly als sie reinkommen. 


	4. Wo ist Ginny?

Harry bringt seine Koffer zu Ron ins Zimmer, Hermine ihre zu Ginny, die immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist.  
Ron schläft schnell ein aber Harry kann nicht schlafen, weil er die ganze Zeit an Ginny denken muss und dass sie ganz in der Nähe ist.  
Am nächsten morgen Kommen Harry und Ron zum frühstück runter, wo der rest der Famiellie   
versammelt ist bis auf Ginny.  
"Wo war eigentlich Ginny?",fragt Harry Molly nach dem Frühstück nachdem alle weg sind.  
"Sie hat heute morgen schon früh gefrühstückt und ist dann Spazierengegangen.Wieso? Gibt es da etwas das ich wissen sollte zwichen dir und meiner Tochter?"  
Als antwort stammelt Hsrry nur unverständliches Zeug und läuft Knallrot an.  
"Es ist ja nicht so das ich nicht will das da was zwichen dir und meiner Tochter ist, ganz im gegenteil bei dir wäre ich mir wenigstens sicher das meine Tochter sicher ist."  
Harry wird daraufhin noch röter als er eh schon war. 


End file.
